


The Talk

by tuesday



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Bisexual Miles Morales, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-26 16:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday
Summary: Jefferson wants to talk to Miles about this whole Spider-Man thing.  It takes a few tries.





	The Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phnelt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phnelt/gifts).



> This is a gift for Chocolate Box.
> 
> Recip, your prompts were a gift. This is a take off of, "so Miles dad obviously knows he's Spiderman but is waiting for Miles to tell him in his own time. He'll just, you know, let him know it's ok to talk."
> 
> Thank you to salazarastark for the help!

“If there’s anything you need to tell me, son—” Jefferson trailed off to give Miles the opportunity to jump in.

Miles pulled on his shoes, though Jefferson hadn’t thought Miles had anywhere to be today. “For the last time, I didn’t know you were saving the leftovers.”

That was not what Jefferson was going for, but, ”You ate my lunch for tomorrow?”

“Um.” Miles smiled sheepishly. “You would’ve had to fight Mom for it anyway?”

 

* * *

 

The next time, Jefferson cornered Miles in the living room before he could leave. “Look, Miles, I think it’s time we talked.”

“No.” Miles waved his hands. “You gave me the talk before I started at Visions Academy. You don’t need to give me another one.”

“That’s not—”

“Sorry, Dad, gotta go. I’m running late!” And then Miles was running out the door, snagging his backpack by the strap at the last possible moment.

Rio walked up, sipping at her morning cup of coffee. “I haven’t seen him move that fast since he was little and you offered to put on the sirens.”

Jefferson sighed, a nostalgic sound. He put his arm around her shoulders. “Things were a lot simpler, then.”

Rio kissed his cheek. “Or maybe you just remember them that way.”

 

* * *

 

That Friday, Jefferson tried again, having showed up to pick Miles up from school. Maybe it was cruel to have this conversation in the car, but at least he knew Miles couldn’t run away this time. Jefferson looked in the rearview mirror as he said, “Look, Miles, I know. I know, and it’s okay.”

“You know?” Miles’s voice cracked. “And you’re okay with it?”

Jefferson kept his gentle as he said, “I would never want to change who you are. I just wish you knew you could come to me about this, about anything at all.

“I hadn’t—I haven’t even told any of my friends,” Miles said, and Jefferson maybe felt a little better about it, that this was a secret from everyone. “I mean—not that there’s anything to tell, yet! It was just one crush. Well. Maybe two.”

Wait, what?

“And I mean, one of those doesn’t even count. I think everyone had a crush on Spider-Man.”

Wait, _what_?

“But thanks, Dad. I really—I really appreciate knowing you support me. And, uh, if I ever do get a boyfriend instead of a girlfriend, I’m glad I can bring them home—if that’s okay?” This last was said with uncertainty.

Jefferson forced himself to get on board with the actual conversation they were having instead of the one he’d tried to initiate. Warmly, he said, “Of course, Miles. You can bring home anyone you’d like.”

Jefferson decided they could wait to talk about the Spider-Man thing—the _other_ Spider-Man thing, and didn’t that add a new dimension to Miles taking up the mask?—once this had settled in.

 

* * *

 

In the end, they talked about it when Miles was in costume. Jefferson had caught him bleeding a little bit in an alleyway after pulling a ridiculous stunt, saving someone from a small explosion he shouldn’t have even been there for. Jefferson, not thinking it through, driven by parental panic, barked, “You are grounded, young man!” and enfolded Miles in a hug. Jefferson’s voice shook as he said, “Never do that to me again.”

Hesitantly, Miles hugged him back. “So, uh, I guess you knew?”

“Yeah, Miles. I knew.” Jefferson drew back. “Please tell me you’re not getting this injured all the time.”

“It’s just a scratch!”

“No, it’s not, and you’re going straight home so your mom can stitch you up.”

“Mom knows?” Miles said with horror in his voice. Then, “And I’ve already got a person for that! We don’t need to tell Mom about this!”

“Your mom definitely knows. You can come out as bi to her on your own, but I would never hide this from her.” Jefferson fixed him with a stern look. “See, in this family, we _share things_ , things like our son being a vigilante who risks his life in superhero shenanigans on a weekly basis.”

“This is why she keeps putting that first aid kit in my backpack every Monday morning, isn’t it? And why—you weren’t even mad about the leftovers! You had no idea I had a crush on Spider-Man. That talk was going to be about how I shouldn’t be doing the Spider-Man thing anymore, wasn’t it?”

“I am glad you felt like you could tell me about your crush.”

Miles looked down. “ _Are_ you going to let me do this anymore?”

Jefferson gave Miles one last pat on the shoulder. “Let’s talk about it at home.”

Miles straightened, shoulders back, head up. “Yeah. I’ll—I’ll see you at home.”

“Miles?” Jefferson tried to put as much reassurance as he could into his voice when he said, “I love you.”

“Yeah, Dad. I love you, too.”

Miles did a backflip and shot out a webline and then he was off, zip zop zoop, disappearing into the night. Jefferson sighed, tired, but relieved. He wasn’t looking forward to the upcoming full family discussion, but he was pretty sure that no matter what they decided, it was going to be okay.


End file.
